Хваравіты Love
by Erik Altman
Summary: America/Male!Belarus. Dicen que con el tiempo se curan las heridas del corazón, pero a ciencia cierta no hay mayor remedio para los corazones rotos que el dulce y suave calor de un corazón cariñoso y sincero.


Axis Powers: Hetalia/World Series: Hetaria © Hidekaz Hymaruya

Warning: +13

United States of America/Male!Belarus

* * *

_**Хваравіты Love.**_

Horas atrás dejó de sentir el frío y la humedad sobre su cuerpo, el tacto del liquido acariciar suavemente su piel a medida que se abría paso imparable alrededor de su muñeca, marcando gloriosamente con un tinte carmesí su trayecto, para que no olvidará, para que lo observara, para que lo admitiera. Para que supiera lo que había hecho. Para recriminarle haberlo liberado, haber abierto la salida que le permitió ver el aire libre. Un tinte que rezumaba el olor de la vergüenza, el de dolor, el de la soledad. Ni siquiera el otro fluido, más salado e incoloro pudo borrar dicho tinte al caer sobre él, aunque si atribuyó a crear un nuevo fluido producto de la mezcla de ambos, un fluido que era más acusador y más doloroso que los dos por separado. Uno que también rozaba despiadado sus heridas, produciendo un leve escozor que le mantenía de alguna forma a la realidad en la que se encontraba.

Sangre y lagrimas surcaban su muñeca izquierda con total normalidad.

Quieto, parado, inmóvil, detenido, capturado...como una estatua de piedra por siglos. El chico que poseía aquellos cabellos que se encontraban al límite de lo considerado rubio y de lo considerado grisáceo se había quedado petrificado en aquella posición un buen tiempo. ¿Horas? Para él podrían haber sido días, pero el tiempo no influía en él ahora. No, no era consciente de su paso, no era consciente de que moría lentamente, de que su hora no tardaría en llegar. De que aún podía salvarse si así lo quería.

¿Y para qué iba a salvarse si el mismo había sido el que atravesó su muñeca con aquel cuchillo?

Sus ojos, llorosos, no le permitían ver nada, distinguir nada. Apenas podía disipar formas borrosas de lo que supuso que era una calle de un gélido paseo rodeado de una preciosa estampa de nieve y luces. ¿No había pasado nadie por aquella calle? ¿Nadie se detendría a ayudarlo? ¿Por qué no salía el sol? El chico era incapaz de responder esas preguntas, ni siquiera llegaba a comprender. Mientras su subconsciente luchaba por mantenerlo vivo, por hacerle despertar, su mente había entrado en un lapsus del que no creía capaz de volver. Ni siquiera podía pensar el porque hizo eso, el porque lloraba, el porque no se salvaba, el por que su cuerpo se había abandonado con total sumisión.

Ah, si...Iván...

Su cuerpo dio un espasmo al pensar el nombre. "Iván...Iván..." se escuchaba recorrer por cada molecular de su ser el nombre del hombre al que siempre había amado, por el que había luchado, sacrificado y al que siempre veneró y ayudó aún sin poder aportar mucho, amándolo sinceramente aun sin ser correspondido, tratando de hacer de él la pareja que siempre había querido encontrar. Tan cercanos como lo eran los hermanos, tan parecidos que parecía mentira que no fueran idénticos en algunos aspectos.

...por tantos años...

...amandolo y...

…sin él no podía vivir...

...él...

...lo amaba...

Las lagrimas volvieron a aflorar mientras su mente volvía al estado de shock con rapidez, desentendiéndose de ese doloroso momento de lucidez que acababa de ocurrir en su interior al vibrar el nombre de su amor por todo su ser. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de que el ruso no le correspondiera? ¿De qué se hubiera largado con otras personas? Ucrania, ella se había marchado. Y él...él intentó olvidar lo que sentía pero...¿Por qué todo era tan difícil? ¿No era mejor que si amabas de tal forma que si el corazón te duela estuvieras con esa persona y fueras feliz con ella? Los amores puros...como el suyo...no deberían de llevar dolor con ellos...¿no...?

-Hey!-dijo una voz masculina pero gritona con un deje preocupado.

"Hey!" resonó en la mente del chico, vacía, sin vida. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" resonó, cada vez más fuerte, forzando a despertar de golpe, dando un cabezazo que retumbó todos los "Hey!" que se habían formado en su interior a pesar de que el artífice de aquella voz solo lo dijera una vez.

¿Había alguien ahí? ¿Le había llamado? ¿Qué quería? ¿Iba a salvarlo? ¿Había visto la sangre a su alrededor? ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué le había llamado la atención? ¿Por qué no se largaba? ¿Qué le incumbía a él aquello? ¿Por qué se había quedado su llamado en la cabeza? ¿Por qué no podía acallarlo? ¿Es qué no se iba a acabar nunca?

-¿Estás bien?-unos brazos duros y amplios tocaron su cuerpo, tomando con una de esas enormes y calidad manos una de sus albinas y frías mejillas, mezclando aquel calor con su frío y volviendo de la mezcla un contacto suave y dulce. Con la otra, el dueño de la voz que lo molestaba tomó su muñeca, moviendo circularmente esta.

¿Le estaba examinando la herida?

Fue a protestar algo escuchó el sonido de algo desgarrarse y...y después escuchó las protestas de aquel hombre mientras sentía como algo cubría su herida y hacía fuerza para que no escapara más sangre de allí.

-Has perdido mucha sangre, ¿eh? Pero te recuperarás, te lo prometo, no miento.-juró aquel tipo mientras empezaba a producir una suave y dulce fricción suave sobre su maltratada mejilla, desprendiendo aquel calor que había sentido desde el primer momento.-Cuidaré de ti.-prometió muy seguro entonces, logrando que el chico de cabellos rubio-gris girara el rostro hacía él.

Como un autómata, como supuso el americano. Rodeado de un charco de sangre, en medio de la calle, sobre la fría nieve, respirando con dificultad, el rostro lleno de lagrimas y marcas de la suciedad de estas sobre toda esta, la muñeca izquierda extendida con una gran franja de la cual se emitía sangre sin parar, no en gran medida pero si lo suficiente como para morir al cabo del tiempo. Aquel chico...había muerto ya en el momento en el que rozó con el filo del cuchillo su pálida piel.

Él se permitió volver a realidad, examinando el rostro del otro, encontrando unos enormes y vivos ojos azules. Tan puros y tan brillantes que emitían un calor y una dulzura que nunca había visto en ningunas otras orbes. Unos ojos acompañados de unas lentes que apenas cubrían estos, junto a unos desordenados cabellos dorados que caían desordenados a los lados de su cabeza, teniendo incluso un mechón rebelde hacía arriba.

Le había visto en algún lugar, en alguna situación. Ya lo conocía de antes. ¿No lo había visto cerca de Iván algunas veces? Si, seguro. Debía de ser conocido de él...

-Oh, estás de vuelta, hehe.-apreció Alfred, viendo como los ojos del otro comenzaban a cobrar vida, no como le hubiera gustado pero si débilmente, lo cual no le hizo perder la esperanza.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. El cuerpo del suicida se abalanzó sobre el del salvador y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, castigando a su helado cuerpo a sentir el calor del otro al completo. Tan puro, tan fuerte, tan cálido, el bielorruso se aferró más al cuerpo de aquel hombre mientras trataba de compensar esa necesidad que había surgido en su interior.

Necesitaba...¿afecto?

Los brazos del otro le aferraron con fuerza al notar la necesidad de aquel chico y lo atrajo hacía él para poder ayudarlo. Cuando lo había visto en la acera, sangrando, muriendo, no pudo evitar sentir algún vacío en su interior. Había corrido a ayudarlo aún sin estar seguro de conocerlo y agarró fuerte la herida, aunque sabía que aún debía de ser revisada por un médico. Se había comportado como un héroe, pero aún así sabía que no había hecho suficiente como para salvar a aquel chico, no lo había hecho...

-No...no...-susurró el chico entre gimoteos llorosos.-No me a...abandones...-rogó, arrancando el lagrimas mientras se aferraba más fuerte a la espalda del rubio.

-No lo haré...-susurró él entonces, apretando más el otro hacía si.-Los héroes no abandonan...-notó como el otro se aferraba mas fuerte y deslizó una de sus manos a sus cabellos para acariciarlos con ternura mientras con la otra lo mantenía contra él.-No te abandonaré...-susurró.

El cuerpo del bielorruso cedió a sus llantos y se fue serenando mientras seguía aferrado al otro, llorando silenciosamente mientras notaba el calor y el sentimiento de protección que el otro le proporcionaba, dejándose llevar por sus engañinos sentidos que le obligaban a buscar el calor y el afecto para compensar el dolor de su corazón herido, maltratado y destrozado.

-¿Nunca?-preguntó infantilmente, tal y como no había hecho nunca en su vida.

-Nunca...-prometió en su oído, logrando un pequeño estremecimiento por parte de él.

**_AmeBelaBelaAme_**

-¡Maaaaaaathieeeeeeeeeee!-exclamó una potente voz al llegar a casa.

-A...¡Alfred!-trató de contestar con la misma intensidad el tembloroso rubio que se encontraba preparando té cuando su hermano mayor entró en casa.

-¿A qué no sabes qué? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? Te va a encantar. Es genial. So incredible, yeah, yeah.-empezó a decir el rubio al entrar en la sala con una enorme sonrisa y un aspecto radiante, como si algo le hubiera hecho muy feliz de golpe.

-¿E...el qué?-susurró el menor mirando a su hermano esperando a que dijera el porqué de su efusividad.

-¡Traigo un nuevo hermanito!-gritó feliz, señalando hacía la puerta de la cual se asomaba una cabeza solitaria.

-Ho...hola...me llamo Math...-el rubio no continuó en cuanto se fijó que el "nuevo hermano" no le estaba prestando ninguna atención, es más, ni siquiera la miraba.

Solo tenía ojos para Alfred.

-Hey! Hey! Hey!-exclamó el rubio al ver esa mirada tan intensa sobre él y se acercó al otro hasta situarse frente a esta, inclinando el cuerpo y acercando mucho ambos rostros.-No seas tímido y presentate, ¡qué estamos en familia, dude! Hehehe.

El bielorruso no contestó, simplemente siguió mirando con firmeza e intensamente los orbes azules del americano y se sonrojó un poco al notar la calidez abrazarlo al encontrarse tan cerca del otro. En un corto tiempo, los labios de los dos se juntaron superficialmente y no por acercamiento de su parte. Había sido el rubio el que se había inclinado algo más y había rozado sus labios en un dulce y lento beso sin movimiento que había deseado al encontrar la vista de su nuevo "hermanito" mirándolo con tanta fuerza y con aquel tierno carmín pintando sus mejillas.

El rostro del otro se sonrojó mucho y se apartó escondiendo su rostro en el marco de la puerta, susurrando con debilidad:

-Matrimonio...

-¡Los héroes no se casan, ya te lo dije! Hehehehe.-rió el chico mientras apresaba una de las manos del otro y le obligaba a salir para enseñarle el resto de la casa con insistencia.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó el oso polar a su dueño cuando se encontraron solos en la cocina.

El olvidado por sus hermanos se quedó inmóvil en su sitio y con voz débil y temblorosa pronunció su nombre con tono de tristeza. Algo impedía que los demás le vieran y eso siempre llevaba a que le olvidaran y no le hicieran ni caso. Sobretodo su hermano mayor que en pocas ocasiones recordaba que existía...

-Soy Matthew...

* * *

N/A: Purivetto! (?)

Bueno, escribí este fic en una media hora sin ninguna complicación así que es bastante simple y no es que tenga mucho contenido pero estaba muy aburrido y enfadado a la par y necesitaba relajarme para continuar con el día que me espera hoy, de seguro que un día catastrófico. Aunque es corto, a mi parecer es tierno y algo dulce~ me gustó mucho escribir un AmeBela (mi OTP de Hetalia por culpa de dos personas que me lo pegaron) ya que nunca escribí sobre esta pareja y hacía mucho tiempo que quería.

Espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado y...ya sabéis...¡dejad reviews con vuestras opiniones que no muerdo!

Ahora, si, va, pene, en toa la feis (?) Ciao, ciao, enjoyeen mucho en este día o en el que lo estáis leyendo y recordad que Suecia es gay, popular y le da mucho al canabis para tener toda esa euphoria encima.

Ahachiulapenelalá.

Att: Dark Chocobito, Kurai.


End file.
